


Looking for you

by Francx



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU where none of the bands are formed except Popipa, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, I don't know how to format, Masuki is very gay, Not Canon Compliant, Rokka is scared of Masuki, Slow Burn (kinda), first fic, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francx/pseuds/Francx
Summary: After Masuki almost ruins Rokka's life (not really), she decides she needs to find her and apologize. The trouble is she doesn't know anything about her and she's growing more and more interested in the other girl as she looks for her.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I would love to hear some constructive criticism if you decide to read it! I hope the fact that I can't format doesn't take too much away from this.  
> This will probably be around three chapters long, and I'll try to keep every chapter short but we'll see how it turns out.  
> Thank you for clicking on this, and I hope you enjoy!

Masuki had just finished her practice session, and playing her drums got her super pumped up, which meant Rei had to listen to her ramble about how the whole thing had gone for way longer than she would have liked. The two of them had finally made some free time, so they had decided to spend the day practicing on the stage of CiRCLE, the local girls band concert venue. Rei was well known around the area for her bass skills, so it had been easy to get access to the stage.  
  
They had moved away from the stage area to get something from the only vending machine in the venue, and Masuki was now in front of her, flailing her arms all over the place while trying to explain how she had achieved the perfect rhythm for this song that she had been making up in her head. Rei had to hold herself back from just telling her that she was right there while she was practicing her song, but she knew even if she said it, it wouldn’t have put an end to the other girl’s rambling. So she just watched as the blonde played her air drums and excitedly jumped from one foot to the other.  
“Masuki, someone is-”  
“Wait, wait, so I was going like ka-boom, right? And then-”  
Her arm hit something. She turned around.  
“Oh, fuck”.  
-  
  
Rokka was excited. Poppin’ Party was going to be performing live at CiRCUS, the venue she works at! She couldn’t believe her ears when one of her fellow workers told her about it. She had seen them perform before, but she was hoping that since she was a worker here, she would get some time to talk to them and maybe even get an autograph. She sat at the front desk daydreaming, only slightly distracted by the loud drumming sounds coming from the stage area. Soon it would have been time for whoever was practicing to leave, and Poppin’ Party would have come in to start getting ready for their evening performance. Anyone looking at her from an outsider’s perspective would have thought she was just sitting there bored, but the quick tapping of her foot on the floor would tell you that she was incredibly impatient.  
  
Suddenly the drumming noises stopped, and Rokka’s ears finally relaxed, while her heart started beating faster. Did this mean it was time for Poppin’ Party to come in? Soon she got her answer.  
“Rokka, could you help me with something?” Marina, the manager of the venue, called for her from another room. Rokka walked over to her.  
“Could you get these drinks to the back room? Poppin’ Party are hanging out back there and we want them to be comfortable, so these are on the house”  
Rokka felt herself blushing. “W-wh- They are here already? How did they get in?”  
“From the back door? Like every other band?” the older one replied.  
Rokka blushed an even deeper shade of red, realizing how silly she must have sounded. Marina walked out, leaving her alone with the tray of drinks she was expected to deliver to Poppin’ Party. Her favorite band. That was now in the same building she was. Rokka took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and picked up the tray, slowly but steadily making her way to the back room. She crossed the corridor, looking intently at the glasses she was carrying, making sure nothing would spill.   
Until a hand came flying straight for her tray. She didn’t even realize what had happened until moments later, when she felt her clothes soaked with soda, and saw all the glasses (thankfully plastic ones) on the floor. There were two girls standing in front of her.  
  
“Oh, fuck. I mean, shit. I mean-”  
“Masuki, watch your language, you’re scaring her”.  
Rokka was frozen in place, fingers still gripping the tray. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she failed such a simple task and how she could not go up to her favorite band like this. She messed everything up.  
Finally she managed to lift her head and meet the gaze of the person who had caused all of this, the tall blonde standing in front of her, looking at her with the most terrifying expression Rokka had ever seen. She wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a face of regret or one of anger. She did interrupt their conversation, so she assumed the girl was angry. She felt her anxiety bubbling up, so she instinctively just turned around and left, the two girls staring at her back as she ran.  
-  
  
“Oh Rei, I really messed up, I feel so bad-”  
“You could have said something instead of just staring at her like that! You looked like you were about to start yelling at her!”  
“That isn’t true! I was looking at her like someone who is feeling regret. Like this.” Masuki pulled a “regretful” face.  
Rei sighed and decided to just let it go. She already knew her friend wasn’t very good at showing emotions, and often just ended up looking angry.  
“Let’s go find her and you can say sorry, ok? This time don’t try making faces, just apologize and let’s leave, alright?”  
“Ok. I hope we can find her. Maybe I’ll ask for her number. She was really cute-”  
Rei sighed again. Only Masuki could be thinking of getting a girl’s phone number in a situation like this. She was almost thankful when, after looking around for a few minutes and asking the staff, they found out that the girl had left the building. It was probably for the best that the poor girl didn’t give Masuki another chance to embarrass herself.  
  
On their walk to the bus station the blonde couldn’t stop going on about this mystery girl. She talked about how her glasses suited her face and how she thought that even though her clothes were all wet she could tell she had a very cute style.  
When they reached the stop, Masuki sat down on the bench while Rei stood next to her. The blonde looked down at her lap.  
“I need to find her. And not because I have a crush on her. Which I might. But because I really feel like I need to say sorry, you know? It was all my fault.”  
“I’m sure she’ll be all over you” Rei’s eyes followed the approaching bus as she smirked.  
“I might not be the smartest, but I can understand sarcasm, you know?”  
Rei laughed softly. “It’s my bus. I’ll see you soon, Casanova”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ako says too much, and Lisa plays Cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna end up going ways I didn't foresee, but I am ok with that. Thank you to anyone who read my previous chapter, and to those who left kudos. I appreciate ya.

Rokka’s room was close to the live house, so she decided to run out and go there to get changed and sort her thoughts.  
She rinsed herself and got into some clean clothes, then laid down on her bed for what felt like forever trying to calm herself down. She felt really guilty about what had happened. She should have been more aware of her surroundings. She thought about the blonde’s angry stare and how deeply unsettled it made her feel. She hoped to never meet that person again.

She finally headed back to the concert venue, hoping that Marina wouldn’t yell at her.  
She got there just in time to see the manager on the stage announcing the start of the Poppin’ Party concert, so she just hung out in the back of the big stage room, waiting for her idols to show up.  
The concert was amazing, as Rokka expected, and she managed to shove the anxious thoughts about the previous accident to the back of her mind for the duration of the show. She had blown her only chance to meet the band in person, but at least she got to enjoy some time seeing them perform.

When the live ended, Rokka left the stage room and was met by Marina, who looked at her with a confused expression. 

“Where did you go? I went to meet the band before they went on stage and they said they never received the drinks. I came to look for you and I couldn’t find you. What happened?”  
“I… ran into some trouble. Spilled the drinks. I left. I’m sorry.”  
“Look, I understand, but you can’t just leave like that without letting someone know. Your co-worker was alone at the front desk, and with all the guests we had in tonight, it probably stressed her out.”  
Rokka started breathing heavily. She had not thought about the implications that her little break would have on others. She looked down at the floor.

“I don’t think I deserve this job. I really messed up today. I think… I wanna quit.”  
“Don’t be so harsh on yourself, I just wanted you to understand-”  
“No, no. I quit. Thank you for having me so far, Marina”.  
And just like that, she left the venue, shaking with anxiety.  
-

The day after, Masuki woke up and took her sweet time getting out of bed. It was the weekend after all. She checked her social media and cuddled her pillow for a while, until her brain decided to bring up the thought of the blue haired girl she had soaked the day before. She wondered what her name was. It had to be something sweet and soft right? That’s what would have felt right, considering her aesthetic. She thought about it a little longer and then she decided.

“We’re going on a mission.”  
-

It was late afternoon and Rokka had been having a terrible day. Her brain kept going back to the impulsive decision she had made the day before, so she had just been lying in bed trying to distract herself by watching some anime on her laptop. It didn’t work as well as she had hoped. 

Suddenly she was startled by her phone ringing loudly. She saw the caller ID, Ako Udagawa. She wasn’t sure if she had enough energy to keep up with the other girl today, but after a long sigh, she decided to pick up anyway.  
Ako immediately started yelling into her phone.

“Yo, yo, yo, where have you been today?”  
“Hi. I was just at home.”  
“What about CiRCLE?!? I came over with my sister to get some drumming practice in, and I was surprised not to see you hangin around. Did you take a day off? Are you sick? Ako will come over and use her devilish powers to heal y-”  
Rokka cut her off.  
“I quit”  
“Y-you what?”  
“I quit.”  
“Do you wanna talk about it? If you need a pick-me-up Ako will show up and charm you with my evil magic powers of uh - of evil!”  
“I’m ok, Ako. I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
“Alright, alright, then let me tell you about somethin’ else. Today at CiRCLE this girl went up to my sister and she was all like fangirling and stuff. Apparently she’s a drummer too, and she saw my sister play at some festival or somethin’. And you know, she was looking for you.”  
Rokka shifted in her bed, a confused expression on her face.

“Why would someone be looking for me? Who was it?”  
“Dunno. Some tall, blonde lady. She looked really scary-”  
“Oh no. What did she say?”  
“Just somethin’ about apologizing to you.”  
“S-she doesn’t need to apologize. I hope you didn’t give her my contact or anything”  
“I didn’t, I just chatted to her for a bit about drumming and stuff. She seemed pretty cool you know. Anyway, I’m gonna go, my sister is calling me. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?”  
“Sure. Bye, Ako.”

The blue haired girl hung up the call, and rolled over in her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. Why would that scary person care about apologizing to her?  
-

“Rokka.”  
Masuki said the name out loud to herself while sitting at her desk, her homework left aside. She still hadn’t been able to meet the girl, but she got some precious information, first of all, her name. She thought it sounded a bit more rough than what she imagined her name would be, but it was still a pleasant name.  
Apparently the girl hadn’t been working that day, and not even drummers she met at CiRCLE knew why. She hoped the girl wasn’t sick, or that the experience from the day before hadn’t scared her so much that she had to take some time off. She wasn’t really sure why she cared so much, but she couldn’t help it. 

She had also been able to understand that the smaller girl she had chatted with at the venue was from Haneoka Girls’ High School, and she had mentioned her and Rokka often walking to the concert venue together. Could it be that Rokka was also from that school? Thankfully she knew exactly who to ask. 

Masuki picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for: Lisa Imai, the only girl who was popular enough to know just about everyone in her school. She tapped on the call button. After a few rings she heard Lisa’s cheerful voice.

“Hey, King! Haven’t talked to you in a while, what’s up?”  
“Hey Lisa. I really hope this doesn’t sound creepy, but I’m looking for someone and you’re my only hope.”  
“Oh geez alright, I do know a lot of people so I’m probably your best bet” She said with a sing-song voice.  
Masuki paused for a moment, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Do you happen to know someone by the name of Rokka? I have reason to believe she goes to the same High School as you.”  
“Oh of course I know her, she’s such a sweet and hard-working first year. She is totally your type too! She’s just the definition of cute, you know? Even though I’ve heard she also has a cool side to her, but that might just be a rumor. I do hear a lot of those.”  
Masuki was now beaming as Lisa kept talking.

“So why did you ask me about her, is she your new crush or something?”  
“Uh, well, I guess she might be. I just need to say sorry to her, I might have drenched her in soda and then scared her enough for her to run away. What a good first impression.”  
“You really outdid yourself!” Lisa chuckled. “You know, I think the two of you would make the cutest couple, so I’m just gonna give you her number. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Please make sure you don’t scare her this time. Be gentle.”  
“W-what am I gonna do, just call her?”  
Lisa laughed, hearing the other girl’s voice tremble.

“You should message her, if it’s meant to be she’ll surely respond~”  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”  
“Let me know how it goes! I ship you two already.”  
Masuki let out an awkward laugh. They said their goodbyes, and soon after she got a text message from Lisa with a string of numbers. Masuki couldn’t believe her luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which angst happens. And Masuki is a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the text message formatting isn't too confusing. If it is please leave me a comment and I will try to fix it. Enjoy!

Ako had decided that Rokka was not in the right condition to be left home alone for over a day, so she decided that her Sunday was gonna be dedicated to the other girl, willing or not. When Ako rang Rokka’s doorbell, the blue haired girl was still in bed sulking. With a barely raised voice Rokka asked who it was, without even leaving her bed.

“It’s everyone’s favorite evil witch, Ako Udagawa” the smaller girl said, almost as a slogan.  
Rokka contemplated just telling her to leave her alone, but she knew Ako had good intentions.  
“One sec, I’m coming”  
Rokka slowly got out of bed and caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror while she walked to the door. Man, she looked disgusting. She figured Ako wouldn’t care about it though.

“You look like you just met the Devil”  
“Thanks Ako, I love getting compliments from you”  
Ako entered the room with a big box of cupcakes and she set it on Rokka’s kitchen table, opening it immediately.  
“My sister helped me make these for you. They’re all blue and green cause that’s what you like. The purple one with the sugary bats is for me though.”  
Rokka couldn’t help but smile. Ako knew how to be caring when she wanted to.

“I was about to ask how you’re feeling but even I can tell you’re not ok”  
Rokka grabbed a cupcake and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, her smile dissipating.  
“I don’t know why I’m so shaken up. I don’t really know why I left my job. I mean I know but - I’m starting to think it was a dumb idea. And now there’s a weirdo looking for me.”  
“You can always go back to your job, right? Marina likes having you around, I’m sure she’ll take you back”  
“But what if I make a stupid mistake again? What if I mess up my only chance of meeting my favorite band again by spilling their drinks and making a fool of myself?” Rokka sighed, running a hand through her messy hair.

“Ah, so that’s what happened. It’s not such a big d-”  
“It is a big deal for me, ok! I’m so stupid.” Tears started streaming down Rokka’s face.  
Ako silently stared at her, not sure what she was supposed to do.

Then Rokka’s phone started buzzing, once, twice, three times. She didn’t pay attention to it.  
-

Masuki woke up really late that Sunday, just in time for lunch. She got up and heated up some pizza leftovers from a couple days earlier, hoping they would still taste fine. When she unlocked her phone she remembered the conversation she had had with Lisa the previous day and she felt herself getting way over excited at the idea that she had Rokka’s number saved to her phone.

She quickly finished her pizza and then contemplated what she would do next. She thought about contacting Rei to ask for advice, but she knew the other girl would try to convince her to just stop being weird and leave the blue haired girl alone.

Masuki realized she had to take matters into her own hands and just text the girl. She opened the messaging app, wrote and deleted about fifteen different messages, and then finally sent something.

> _Hey_  
> _It’s Masuki. You probably don’t remember me. I drenched you with soda a few days ago and have been feeling bad about it ever since. I wanted to apologize to you._  
> _I hope you don’t mind that I have your phone number. A friend gave it to me so that I could say sorry. You don’t need to reply if this is creepy._

Masuki made sure to type with proper grammar and make it as close to an official apology as she could, even though she wasn’t sure she succeeded. She was definitely hoping she would get a reply, but it was possible that she never would, and then she would have had to just move on. She tried not to think about it too much.  
-

After Ako left, Rokka felt a bit empty inside. It’s not that Ako was the best at making her feel better, but even the fact that she had been there for her and had listened to her ramblings meant a lot to her. They had eaten way too many of the pretty cupcakes the Udagawa sisters had made, and now the box was left on her table, over half empty, and the cupcakes had started looking a bit sad and soggy from being left out for a few hours. Rokka felt like she could relate.

She slouched her way back to bed and laid down without bothering to turn on the lights. She unlocked her phone, feeling blinded by the sudden light shining in her eyes. When her sight finally adjusted, she saw three notifications from an unknown number. She debated if she should just ignore them, but oh well. She was lonely and sad, what did she have to lose?

She read the three messages. Then read them again. Then ran her hand through her hair.  
“Who the HELL gave this girl my phone number!”

Rokka put her phone down and took a second to calm down.  
She had to assume Ako did it and just didn’t want to admit to it. Could she really be angry though? Ako really seemed like she wanted the best for her. She probably thought this would help. The purple haired girl had been so incredibly nice to her, there was no way she would do something if she assumed it would harm her.  
Rokka decided she would trust in her friend for once.

She picked up her phone again and started thinking of a response. As much as she was willing to text this stranger, whose name was Masuki apparently, she didn’t necessarily want to just open up to her and suddenly be best friends.

> _Hello Masuki. You don’t need to apologize to me as I have already taken the blame and acted upon it. I chose to respond not because this is not somewhat creepy, but only because I trust in my friend having good intentions for handing you my phone number. I wish you a good evening._

She closed the messaging app and started looking for something to distract herself on social media, but only a few minutes later her phone buzzed. She tapped on the notification.

_You kinda sound like a lawyer lol_ <  
 _I’m not sure what you mean with “acted upon it”. What did you do?_ <

  
> _A lawyer is a very respectable position so I’m going to take your assumption as a compliment._  
> _I acted upon it by quitting my job is what I did. Although that is none of your business._

  
_It is kind of my business since I’m the one who caused it. I’m sorry._ <

  
Rokka felt weird. She wasn’t really sure why this girl would care about her in the first place, or why she was making fun of her for trying to type in a way that wouldn’t make the situation feel too personal.  
She definitely wasn’t going to admit to herself that she didn’t really mind having this conversation.  
-

Masuki couldn’t believe it. She had got a response and Rokka didn’t seem to creeped out by her. She counted that as a win.  
She had tried to make the conversation less serious by cracking a joke, but it seemed like the other girl wasn’t willing to give up her serious tone, and she understood why when the fact that she had quit her job came up. Masuki didn’t think her mistake could have had such an impact on her, and now more than ever she was set on making up for it. Once again, her phone pinged.

> _As I said, you don’t need to apologize. I was the one who should have been more careful, you were just doing your thing._

  
_If you’re not gonna let me apologize with words, can I at least offer you a meal? I promise I won’t make it weird._ <

Masuki wasn’t really sure why she just sent that text. She really should have thought about it before making an offer like that. What the hell was she thinking.  
As expected, the other girl stopped replying. Masuki wished she could take that message back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ask for forgiveness for making Rokka cry. She doesn't deserve this.  
> Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rokka discovers something confusing, and Lisa makes it all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to figure out the formatting so it might change slightly from one chapter to another. I hope it's not too bothersome. Thank you for checking out my fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Just like every other Monday, Rokka woke up and got ready for school.  
She went through her morning routine and packed her bag, then she walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind her.

As soon as she got to school, she looked around for her purple haired friend. It was time for the two of them to have a conversation about why you shouldn’t give others’ phone numbers to random people without asking first.

Ako saw the other girl searching through the crowd of people, and decided to go over to her.  
“Heya Rokka, you feelin’ better?”

“Yeah, sure. I just… I don’t understand why you gave that girl my number. She’s saying she wants to offer me dinner or something. It’s a bit weird.”

Ako looked at her with a very confused, almost shocked expression.  
“Who are you talking about, exactly?”

Rokka’s expression now almost mirrored her friend’s.

“Uh… Masuki? That drummer girl from CiRCLE… The one who soaked me.”  
“I- I barely know that girl. Why would I give her your number?”  
Rokka’s eyes widened.  
As she was about to say something, the bell rang and the two girls quickly started moving towards their classroom.

“Let’s continue this conversation later, Ako.”  
-

Masuki was sitting at her desk, twirling a pencil between her fingers, while her teacher explained some law of physics she had no clue about. Usually she would be trying to take notes to make her studying at home easier, but she just couldn’t concentrate.  
She thought about Rokka and the message she had sent her, and then she thought about how much Rei was going to scold her once she told her about all of this. 

Maybe Rei was right when she told her to just say sorry and give it up, it would have at least saved her from the awkwardness she felt right now.  
-

When the bell rang, the teacher spent a few more minutes finishing up the paragraph she was reading, and then invited the students to leave the classroom to take their lunch breaks.

Rokka and Ako walked together to the school cafeteria, bringing their packed lunches with them. They sat down at a table that had been left empty, and quickly the conversation went back to the one they had had that morning.

“I promise I didn’t give her your number. I know I said she was cool, or whatever. But I didn’t meet her for longer than twenty minutes, and she spent most of those telling my sister how much she admires her. I probably said something about me and you going to CiRCLE together, but that’s about it…”

“I know you would have told me if you actually did it. But now I’m so confused. Who goes around leaking people’s phone numbers?”

“I don’t know. Not even Ako’s demonic powers can help figure this out.”

Both of them ate their lunch in silence for a few minutes, before Ako opened her mouth again.  
“So, she asked you out, huh?”

Rokka almost spit out her food. “It’s not like that! She just said she wanted to apologize by buying me food.” 

“Huh. Sure, sure…”

“Either way, I’m not going.”

“Ako’s future vision predicts you would enjoy it if you went~”

“It would be so weird. I don’t even know her!”

As they were talking, they didn’t notice someone approaching them. When Lisa sat down next to the blue haired girl, both of them slightly jumped.  
“Hey, kiddos! What are you guys talking about?” 

It was unusual for Lisa to join them for lunch. She was always too busy with one thing or another to actually sit down for lunch, and even when she did she would usually choose to hang out with Yukina or Sayo instead.

“Uh, nothing important.” Rokka replied, looking at Ako with a face that she hoped would tell her to keep her mouth shut.

“You can’t fool me! I heard about something that sounded like one of you has a date and I just had to know what it was all about!”

Rokka sputtered, “Y-you heard that?”

“I might be older than you, but my ears still work just fine, dear.” Lisa winked at her. “So tell me, who’s the lucky girl?”

Rokka understood that there was no way she was getting out of this without explaining the situation. So she cleared her throat, and with her cheeks flushed pink, she told Lisa the whole story. The older girl listened quietly, nodding every so often, and by the time Rokka got to explaining what Masuki’s last message had been, she had a very focused expression on her face. 

“I think you should go.”, Lisa stated.

“B-but why? I don’t even know her.”

“Well, you will after you hang out with her, right? And if you end up not liking her, you can just never see her again.”

Ako chimed in, “She does make a good point!”

Rokka nervously played with her hair, and after a long sigh she concluded, “I guess I’ll try.”

Lisa smiled at the blue haired girl. Masuki would have to thank her for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using Lisa as a Deus Ex Machina? Maybe. Am I ashamed of it? Absolutely not. I'll do anything for masurokka. Sue me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Masuki can't handle herself anymore.

Masuki got back home from school, and after greeting her dad she decided to just get her homework done so she could go hang out with Rei later. 

She turned off her phone and removed any distraction from her field of vision, very aware of how easily she could get distracted. She opened her book, took a long breath, and got right into her work.

  
  


About an hour and a half had passed, and while Masuki had ended up getting distracted a couple times, she did manage to finish her work.

She started getting ready to head out. She knew Rei would be waiting for her to show up at her house by that point, so she put on her red and beige hoodie, picked up her backpack and headed for the bus station.

When Rei opened the door for her, Masuki was, as always, astounded by how clean and neat the other girl’s house was. Her parents worked all day, so the blonde assumed this was all Rei’s doing. She couldn’t even figure out how she found the time for everything.

After the initial shock, Masuki recomposed herself and greeted her friend, who was already bringing drinks for the two of them from the kitchen to the living room. 

They went and sat down on the couch.

Layer stared intensely at the other girl “Did you do your homework before coming here?” 

“Oh my God.”, Masuki chuckled, “Yes, I did my homework, mum.” 

Layer nodded, “Good. I wouldn’t want you to blame it on me when you forget to do your homework before it’s late at night.”

The two of them decided to turn on a movie while drinking their soda and having some popcorn.

At some point in the movie, when the villain showed up, Masuki gasped. “It’s that girl! I can’t remember her name right now… The one our age who became a famous theater actress.”

Layer scratched her chin. “I’ve never seen her before. Man, she’s attractive.”

“I know right! Those red eyes are just so charming. I bet she has an army of fans just following her everywhere”, she paused, looking deep in thought. “I need to look up her name or it’s gonna bug me all day.”

Masuki reached for her phone that she had left on the living room table. She noticed she had forgotten to turn it on after finishing her homework, so she pressed on the power button and let it take the time it needed to power up. In the meantime she just focused back on the movie, already forgetting about the actress she was gonna look up.

A minute passed, and Masuki’s phone, now turned on, immediately started buzzing. The girl absent-mindedly picked it up and looked at the notification.

“R-Rokka?”

_ > _ _ Sure. Just text me the details. _

Masuki’s eyes widened as she started flailing her arms.

“Rei, Rei, Rei, she said yes!! Oh my God, she said yes.”

“Are you getting married?” 

“Uh - no, I’m just going on a dat- uh, lunch. I’m going for lunch with someone”.

“Who is it? You’re way too excited for it to just be  _ lunch _ ”.

“Do you remember that girl from CiRCLE who ran away from us?”

Rei’s eyes widened. “How did you convince her to go out with you? How do you have her number? Please, do fill me in.”

Masuki very excitedly obliged. 

-

  
  


It was now Saturday morning, and Rokka had just woken up from a very unsatisfying sleep. The thoughts of how potentially bad the day could go had kept her up for most of the night, and didn't leave her alone in her dreams either. 

Feeling anxious, she opened her phone and checked the last message Masuki had sent her a few days prior.

> _ I’ll meet you at Taro’s at around 12:30 on Saturday! It’s nothing fancy, but I hope it will be enough to make it up to you. _

Rokka felt herself smiling after reading that text. She wasn’t sure why this girl she barely knew would care so much about her, but deep down she found it very sweet that she would take the time to make plans to see her and pay for her meal, despite only having “met” each other once. 

The blue haired girl took her time with her morning routine, then went to pick out what to wear. She ended up going for a light green dress that synced at her waist and reached down to her ankles. It was a comfy outfit, but it wouldn’t look like she hadn’t put any effort into it, she thought. She put on her brown boots and picked up her matching purse. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned the door knob, and finally headed out. 

  
  


As soon as Rokka arrived in front of the restaurant, she saw a tall blonde girl on the other side of the street. She was slightly bent down looking at her phone, and the blue haired girl could see a cartoonish rabbit winking at her from the back of the girl’s white tank top. As she walked towards her, she thought it was funny that such a tall and threatening person would choose to wear such an outfit. 

When Rokka was just a few steps away, she decided to speak up. “Hey, uhm. Masuki?”

When the blonde turned around both of them quietly gasped. 

Masuki probably gasped only because her name was called so suddenly, Rokka thought, but she on the other hand had just had the confirmation that she couldn’t be straight. 

When she had looked at Masuki the previous time they had met, in all the confusion she hadn’t really realized just how tall and handsome this girl was. She still thought that her stare and her presence were very threatening, but there was something soft about the way she was just standing there, her mouth slightly open from getting surprised, and her cheeks tinted pink from the embarrassment at her own reaction. 

Rokka coughed, her own cheeks turning a dark shade of red. “H-hi. Sorry if I startled you.”

Masuki didn’t move or speak, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“M-masuki? Are you ok?” Rokka inquired, feeling worried . 

Masuki blinked a couple times and then shook her head. “Oh fuc- uhm, oops. Ahah. Hi. I’m okay”. Masuki’s face showed a mix of worry with an attempt at a genuine smile.

Rokka couldn’t hold back laughter. “Sorry, your face looks funny” 

Masuki brought a hand to her face, trying to feel if something was off. “I-Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

The blue haired girl started laughing a little harder, and the blonde couldn’t help but join in, the initial awkwardness slowly wearing off. At that moment, Rokka knew this day was gonna be okay.

-

  
  


When Masuki found out Rokka played the guitar she was overjoyed. 

Between a bite of food and the next, she asked: “Can I see you play sometime? You seem like the type to say you’re not very good and then blow everyone’s mind once you find the confidence”.

Rokka blushed. “I don’t really play in front of anyone, it’s just a thing I do for myself, to be creative, I guess”.

“Well, I’d love to be the first if you ever feel comfortable with it”. Masuki smiled warmly. 

The whole time their conversation had been flowing without problems, they talked about school, about their favorite bands. Masuki went on for a long time about her favorite drummers, and Rokka listened attentively, realizing how often Tomoe, Ako’s sister, was brought up in the conversation. She thought it was funny that the person who had helped make cupcakes for her when she was sad was such an idol for the other girl. When she mentioned it to Masuki, both of them laughed. 

It was comfortable and easy, Rokka had a smile on her face, and Masuki couldn’t ask for anything more. 

-

  
  


When they finished their dinner, Masuki suggested taking a walk in the nearby park. Rokka was excited about the prospect of spending more time together, so she agreed. The blonde paid the bill, and they left the restaurant. 

While they were walking, Rokka started talking. “Thanks for paying. You really didn’t have to.”

Masuki smiled, putting her hands in her pockets. “Well, I had to, that was the point of today, wasn’t it?”

“Hm, I guess it was. I suppose I just expected this to be very different.”

“You expected  _ what _ to be different?” Masuki asked, tilting her head to the side while looking at the other girl.

“Well, you and me. I expected us to be very awkward around each other. Or, well, I expected  _ me _ to be awkward around you.” Rokka said, playing with the hairband keeping her braid together. 

“So you don’t feel awkward right now?”

“I don’t. Do you?” Rokka looked at her expectantly.

Masuki smiled. “Not at all”.

-

  
  


After a few minutes of light conversation, Rokka started feeling water droplets falling on her. 

Both of them quickly realized it was starting to rain.

Masuki scratched her head: “My house is very close if you wanna come with me. We can wait there for the rain to stop.”

The blonde stopped for a second and realized she had just asked this beautiful girl to come over to her house. She started panicking.

“I-I didn’t mean it in a weird way, you don’t have to if you don’t want to! You can just- I can also-”

Rokka burst into laughter. “You’re so funny”, she said, trying to stifle down her laugh. “It’s the best option right now, anyway... Let’s just go before we get soaked!”

Masuki could barely remember the way to her own house right now, but she would have been okay wandering for hours under the rain if it meant she could spend more time with Rokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels all over the place. I'm not sure if I'm too happy with it. It was very hard to keep up with the switching perspective of the previous chapters now that the two of them are spending time together. I hope it doesn't feel too messy.  
> Thank you for making it this far, and thank you to everyone who left kudos, it really means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are good, then bad, then good again.

Masuki was sitting on the sofa in her living room, eyes wide and breath heavy.  
About twenty minutes earlier, her and Rokka had decided to sit down and watch some concert videos on Youtube on the blonde’s laptop. They had chatted for a bit until the conversation died down, and suddenly Masuki felt a weight on her shoulder. 

Rokka had, without a doubt, fallen asleep against her.

Masuki stared at the video playing on the screen without really seeing it. Her brain was currently a blue screen. An error page. Her whole body was tense.  
She breathed in and out and decided she was just going to sit still and let the other girl rest. There was no reason she should let this moment go to waste. 

She gulped down the knot in her throat and just basked in the feeling of the other girl’s body against hers. She was really warm and her hair felt so soft against the blonde’s shoulder. She wanted to reach over and touch it with her hands, but feared that moving would mean losing this feeling she was enjoying so much. 

  
-

  
Rokka sleepily nuzzled her pillow. She quickly noticed it did not feel as soft as usual, so she peeked out of one eye to see what was wrong. 

That definitely wasn’t her pillow. That was a whole person. 

“Oh my gosh”, Rokka shot up and immediately realized what had happened, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you”.  
Masuki looked at her with a reassuring smile, “it’s fine, no need to worry. You seemed so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake you”.

As if Rokka didn’t hear those words, she started picking up her stuff and moving towards the door, quietly apologizing. Masuki tried to let her know once again that everything was fine, but the other girl had clearly built a wall of panic and self-doubt around herself and she didn’t seem willing to listen.

After the blue haired girl put on her shoes, she moved aside to let Masuki open the door for her. The blonde put her hand on the door handle and then looked straight into the other girl’s eyes.

“Hey. Are you ok?”

Tears started forming in Rokka’s eyes. “I messed up. I always mess up.”  
Masuki’s eyes looked sad. She put her hands on the other girl’s shoulders, her stare never leaving the other’s face.   
“You didn’t mess up. I think you were just stressed about today and when you finally felt comfortable your body just decided to sleep. There’s nothing wrong with that”. She took a deep breath, “Plus, I guess I enjoyed it. I got to relax with a pretty girl next to me, you know”.

Rokka sniffled and looked up at the blonde. Both of their faces were very red, and Masuki quickly looked away when their eyes met.  
The smallest of smiles appeared on Rokka’s face. “Do you really mean that?”

Masuki’s hands left Rokka’s shoulders as her stare lingered on the tiles under her feet. “Y-yeah”, she gulped, “I mean all of it”.  
Rokka breathed in deeply.

Maybe everything was fine, after all.

  
-

  
When Rokka left, with a promise to see eachother again next weekend, Masuki took some time to reflect on what had happened that day. She already had a feeling the blue haired girl would be someone she would enjoy hanging out with, but now she had no doubts anymore. The blonde threw herself on her bed and picked up her phone, noticing a notification.

> _Thank you for today. I’m sorry for being a downer sometimes. But you really cheered me up_ (´ｖ｀)

Masuki smiled, then let out a chuckle once she saw the little emoji at the end of the text. It was so different from how she had typed just a few days earlier, and it was the best feeling for the blonde to know the other felt like she could trust her.   
She really couldn’t wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life happened and I got really busy.  
> This was supposed to be the last chapter but I decided to cut it into two, so the next part will be the ending.  
> I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
